


Shadowchat

by JewelDroplet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actually just texting and group chats, F/M, Like raphliorn and malec tbh, M/M, Social Media, Tags will be added, another group chat fic, i made him somewhat likable, in the show still fight me, kind of?, more characters will be added, ooc jace, raphael and magnus banter, saia is dating, saia is staying together fight me, set in canon'verse, there are better ones then this, theres a clary hate chat but not alot of clary bashing, they just arent really affectionate in group chats, theyre the second main couple, this timeline is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelDroplet/pseuds/JewelDroplet
Summary: redhead: I’m in too many group chatsmissmaia: Nobody askedredhead: Why do u hate me?missmaia: Where do I start?AlienPen: Now, I know why Maia and Alec are such good friends





	1. Cabinet of the Shadow World Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus- HighWarlockBane  
> Alec- NYIHead  
> Luke- NYPackAlpha  
> Meliorn- SeelieKnight  
> Raphael- NYClanLeader

_MagnusBane created a group chat!_

_MagnusBane changed the group name to Cabinet of the Shadow World Table_

_MagnusBane added Alexander, Lucian, Meliorn, Raphael_

_MagnusBane set Lucian's nickname to NYPackAlpha_

_MagnusBane set Meliorn's nickname to SeelieKnight_

_MagnusBane set Raphael's nickname to NYClanLeader_

_MagnusBane set Alexander's nickname to NYIHead_

**SeelieKnight** : I have such a boring name.

 **MagnusBane** : What else would I name you?

 **SeelieKnight** : Still.

 **NYClanLeader** : What about you Mr. High Warlock?

_NYPackAlpha set MagnusBane's nickname to HighWarlockBane_

**NYClanLeader** : Never mind.

 **HighWarlockBane** : Thanks Lucian

 **NYPackAlpha** : You are literally the only person who calls me that

 **SeelieKnight** : I have noticed that Alec has not said anything.

 **NYClanLeader** : He's probably actually doing his job.

 **HighWarlockBane** : Don't come at me

 **HighWarlockBane** : It has been a lazy week

 **NYClanLeader** : It's been a lazy week for everyone except the Shadowhunters.

 **SeelieKnight** : I heard 7 of them died this week.

 **NYPackAlpha** : And 56 during the war with Valentine and Jonathan

 **HighWarlockBane** : How did I not know of any of this?

 **NYClanLeader** : Because you broke up with your Shadowhunter boyfriend to side with the Seelie Queen?

 **NYPackAlpha** : Now, I'm just waiting for Alec to check his phone

 **HighWarlockBane** : Can you go 2 minutes without calling me out Raphael?

 **NYClanLeader** : No.

 **SeelieKnight** : Alec could be dead.

 **NYPackAlpha** : What?

 **SeelieKnight** : He's the Head of an Institute. He could easily be a prime target. He could be fighting a demon, make one wrong move and die.

 **NYPackAlpha** : ....

 **NYClanLeader** : ... Dios Meliorn.

 **SeelieKnight** : Or he could be doing paperwork and that's why he is not answering.

 **HighWarlockBane** : I need to go

 **NYClanLeader** : What was that?

 **SeelieKnight** : Keeping Magnus on his toes.

 **NYPackAlpha** : You probably already succeed at that when you said 7 Shadowhunters died this week

 **SeelieKnight** : All well.

 **SeelieKnight** : Raphael, I have arrived.


	2. Downworlders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke- werewolf-dad  
> Magnus- highwarlockofjealousy  
> Meliorn- anti-lies  
> Simon- daylighter  
> Maia- missmaia  
> Raphael- RSantiago  
> Catarina- magical-nurse  
> Dot- magically-missing  
> Bat- battywolf

**werewolf** \- **dad** : Maia?

**missmaia** : Yes?

**werewolf** \- **dad** : When did you change everyone's names?

**missmaia** : 2 hours ago

**missmaia** : I got bored

**daylighter** : Why is Raphael's the same?

**missmaia:** Didnt know what to call him

**magical** \- **nurse** : "highwarlockofjealousy" how nice but I haven't seen him get jealous in at least 125 years.

**highwarlockofjealousy** : What did I ever do to deserve such treatment

**highwarlockofjealousy** : First, Meliorn and Lucian inform me of issues that I should already know about

**highwarlockofjealousy** : Secondly, Raphael reminds me of why I probably don't know of those issues

**highwarlockofjealousy** : Thirdly, Meliorn gives me a heart attack

**highwarlockofjealousy** : And now,,, Catarina has turned against me

**RSantiago** : Should have changed it to 'highwarlockofdramatics'.

**daylighter** : Wow Meliorn must hate u

**highwarlockofjealousy** : Shouldn't you be making out with Meliorn??? I read the rest of that conversation

**battywolf** : Do they have a ship name yet?

**RSantiago** : Bat, why?

**RSantiago** : And our phones kept going off so it ruined the asexual mood.

**highwarlockofjealousy** : "asexual mood"

**anti-lies:** Bat, do not encourage Maia and Simon.

 

_highwarlockofjealousy set RSantiago's nickname to asexualmood_

 

**daylighter** : It's Raphaeliorn btw

**asexualmood** : Magnus, why

**anti-lies** : Bat, why?

**missmaia** : Thank u Simon for thinking of one

**magical-nurse:** Wow.

**magical-nurse** : Raphael, Meliorn, and Maia's texts all came at once.

****

_anti-lies set highwarlockofjealousy's nickname to highwarlockofdramatics_ ****  
** **

 

**highwarlockofdramatics** : Meliorn, be nice to your boyfriend's father

**magical** \- **nurse** : That is more accurate.


	3. Shadowhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy- BestSH  
> Alec-Leader  
> Jace- Jace  
> Clary- Newbie  
> Aline- Mom  
> Lydia- Lydia

**Mom** : Just out of curiosity,,, was Alec's non-wedding recorded?

**Mom** : And why wasn't I invited? I'm offended

**Mom** : I thought I was your best friend

**Jace** : hey watch it Penhallow

**Newbie** : Jace is triggered

**BestSH** : And Alec still doesn't know what that means

**BestSH** : But Magnus was totally triggered earlier

**Mom** : Why? What happened?

**Mom** : And by the way, how did they meet? And start dating? And all the romantic stuff I don' t know about because Alec tells me nothing.

**Mom** : We're Almost-Parabatai and I know literally nothing!

**Lydia** : I e-mailed you the video, Magnus shows up 1 minute in.

**Mom** : Thank you Lydia.

**BestSH** : Magnus thought Alec was dying for some reason. Showed up at the Institute, sped walked to Alec's office in typical Magnus behavior. I walk in and Magnus looks upset and kind of annoyed and portaled away.

**Leader** : I have a lot of paperwork so this will be quick. Aline, I did invite you but your phone was broken at the time and you apparently didn't get the fire message. Call me later and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Jace, you are my Parabatai but Aline's my best friend.

**Jace** : Wow, I have been betrayed

**Mom** : HA! TAKE THAT JACE!

**Jace** : When are you coming back? Let's fight

**Jace** : I want my soulmate back

**Newbie** : That sounded so weird and romantic but then I remembered you and Alec brothers and literally soulmates

**Mom** : Alright, let's fight. I'd win within 15 seconds

**Jace** : No, you wouldn't

**Mom** : Yes, I would

**BestSH** : Yes, she would

**Jace** : ISABELLE!

**Jace** : YOU'RE MY SISTER!!

**BestSH** : I only tell the truth

**Newbie** : That's a lie

**BestSH** : Shut up Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern

**BestSH** : Oh Aline, if you want to know... I was there when Magnus and Alec met...

**Jace** : me too

**Newbie** : And me

**Mom** : Talk.

**BestSH** : Okay so the 4 of us were trying to get Clary's memories back from him so we gave him a necklace. Then someone almost killed Magnus but Alec shot em and they died. While Alec was walking down the stairs, Magnus said, "who are yoou?" And there's the story.

**Jace:** Alec did his job and Magnus fell in love

**Mom** : thanks Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I love Parabatai! Aline & Alec so I'm disappointed I haven't seen anyone else post something about it. I'm also sorry this is so short but I couldn't think of anything to add so I hope you aren't disappointed


	4. This Chat is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary- redhead  
> Magnus- Dad-1  
> Alec- AlecL  
> Izzy- QueenIz  
> Simon- solopanda  
> Jace- JaceWhatever  
> Raphael- RaphaelS  
> Meliorn- Meliorn  
> Luke- Dad-2  
> Maia- missmaia  
> Catarina- Cat  
> Lydia- LydsB  
> Aline- AlienPen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, been a while and I wish I made these longer but that's why updates are so all over the place but enjoy ^-^

**solopanda** : this chat is DEAD

 **solopanda** : Why is nobody saying anything??

 **solopanda** : I KNOW SOMEONE READ IT

 **redhead** : I’m in too many group chats

 **missmaia** : Nobody asked

 **redhead** : Why do u hate me?

 **missmaia** : Where do I start?

 **AlienPen** : Now, I know why Maia and Alec are such good friends

 **JaceWhatever** : They probably bonded over their hatred for you

 **Meliorn** : Then Maia made a Clary Hate group chat.

 **redhead** : Did you really???

 **AlecL** : Yes.

 **missmaia** : Yes

 **RaphaelS** : Yes.

 **Meliorn** : I cannot lie, what do you think?

 **solopanda** : …

 **LydsB** : …

 **Dad** \- **1** : …

 **AlienPen** : …..

 **QueenIz** : ….

 **Dad** \- **2** : ...

 **Cat** : …

 **redhead** : …. I’m guessing Raphael's in it

 **AlecL** : And Meliorn.

 **redhead** : What did I do to Meliorn???

 **RaphaelS** : Got them punished for helping you.

 **redhead** : ………....

 **RaphaelS** : The whole reason Meliorn helped you was because they're a good person and tried to help you find then wake your mother so you could stop making everyone's lives so difficult.

 **RaphaelS** : But she ended up dying not even a week later so Meliorn getting punished was completely unnecessary.

 **Meliorn** : Hey Magnus, I'm totally going to marry your adopted son

 **Cat** : You know Magnus has pretty much adopted every Downworlder in New York, right?

 **QueenIz** : Never thought Id be alive to hear Meliorn wanting to get married

 **Cat** : So which one?

 **Dad** \- **1** : Anyway,,

 **Dad-1:** Alexander, are you done? Can we go to Norway now?

 **RaphaelS** : And that is how Magnus Bane escapes an awkward situation, going to another country.

 **solopanda** : me in high school

 **solopanda** : excluding the ‘going to another country’ thing

 **redhead** : you couldn't even get out of the classroom

 **solopanda** : true

 **solopanda** : but I probably wouldnt want to anyway, it was usually always safe inside a classroom

 **Dad-1** : Usually?

 **solopanda** :Teachers dont really care unless they have to

 **solopanda** : they only cared if they could get in trouble for not doing anything

 **solopanda** : Like if their student's stepfather is a cop…

 **Dad-2** : ...what?

 **redhead** : I got bullied for a week during freshman year before everyone thought you were married to my mom

 **solopanda** : that got deep quickly, someone do something stupid

 **RaphaelS** : That is usually your job Fledgling

 **solopanda** : thanks Raphael :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I hate the Saphael feud in the show even though it's understandable so I'm ignoring that but mostly everything else is canon related... Until Sizzy gets together because Saia's cuter and actually talks to each other... And Raphael and Meliorn being together but that could happen since neither of them are supposed to end up with anyone else (it probably won't happen but it's more likely to then Saphael)
> 
> Oh, and before anyone asks, I don't why I made Maia hate Clary, I guess I was in a Anti-Clary mood when I originally wrote this, then I added the teacher thing because it's mostly true


	5. Shadowhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy- BestSH  
> Alec-Leader  
> Jace- Jace  
> Clary- Newbie  
> Aline- Mom  
> Lydia- Lydia  
> Raj- nolastname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this such a long time ago, I need to post more... probably because it's so short

**Leader** : someone remind me why Raj isn't  in this chat?

 **BestSH** : he left after Aline revealed he had a crush on someone

 **Mom** : oh yeeaaah

 

_Mom added Sarcastic Gay™ to Shadowhunters_

 

 **Mom** : welcome Raj

 **Jace** : Is that really his name on your phone?

 **Mom** : what do u think Jonathan?

 **Mom** : Your Parabatai’s name is Salty Gay™

 

 _Sarcastic Gay™ changed their nickname to nolastnam_ e

 

_nolastname set Jace’s nickname to toomanylastnames_

 

 **toomanylastnames** : He’s here for 5 seconds and already causing chaos

 **nolastname** : Look whos talking you fake blonde

 **toomanylastnames** :  iT’S NAtURAL

 **nolastname** : sure

 **nolastname** : so can I have one of your 200 last names? You're taking them all

 **toomanylastnames** : Fone. you can have Morgenstern

 **Newbie** : “fone”

 **BestSH** : that's just cruel

 **toomanylastnames** : you're right, Raj can have Fairchild

 **toomanylastnames** : Or Fray...

 **nolastname** : i want Lightwood tho

 **toomanylastnames** : NO

 **toomanylastnames** : THAT ONE IS NOT AVALIB I LE

 **toomanylastnames** : LIGHRWOID IS NOY ALLOWED

 **nolastname** : I didn't ask for Lighrwoid, I asked for Lightwood

 **BestSH** : Raj, your 3 year crush on Alec is showing itself

 **Leader** : wait, what?

 **Mom** : ALEC DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT

 **Mom** : IZZY

 **nolastname** : I suddenly remember why I left,,,

 **nolastname** : but yes Alec, I had a crush on you from when i was 15-17 but now I’m 24 and crushing on you know who

 **Newbie** : Alec???

 **Newbie** : Jace is laughing help

 **BestSH** : Alec????

 **toomanylastnames** : I left for 2 minutes and the chat dies

 **BestSH** : That’s because Alec has gone MIA

 **Mom** : Raj is freaking out.

 **Mom:** But Alec hasn’t left the Gay group chat so we’re good.

 **toomanylastnames** : But your using proper punctuation

 **BestSH** : *you’re

 **toomanylastnames:** Leave me alone izzy

 **Mom** : It’s been 7 minutes…

 **BestSH** : I called Magnus since Alec should be in their loft but he didnt answer

 **toomanylastnames** : *didn’t

 **BestSH** : Leave me alone jace

 **Mom** : Ik this is bad timing but,,

 **Mom** : THEIR?!

 **Mom** : Since when?!?!?!!

 **Mom** : I DIDN’T KNOW THIS!!!!

 **BestSH** : wow, you really don't know anything….

 **nolastname** : Technically, it's still only Magnus' loft but Alec spends most nights there 

 **Leader** : Thanks a lot Raj…

 **Leader** : I just had a talk with Magnus about how you had a crush on me but I didn’t know. Apparently he thought we dated before he found out I never dated anyone before him

 **nolastname** : He’s gone for almost 12 minutes and the first thing he talks about is Magnus instead of telling me he’s not mad or whatever. You gave me heart attack, thanks a lot Alec

 **Leader** : Sorry.


	6. Cabinet of the Shadow World Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus- HighWarlockBane  
> Alec- NYIHead  
> Luke- NYPackAlpha  
> Meliorn- SeelieKnight   
> Raphael- NYClanLeader

**SeelieKnight:** The alpha of the New York Werewolf Pack has a thing for Shadowhunters.

**NYClanLeader** : Is he seriously pining after another Shadowhunter?  It has been like a month after the other Fairchild.

**NYPackAlpha** : Oh why

**NYPackAlpha** :How did you even find out about that?

**NYClanLeader** : Alec has yet to even say anything in this chat.

**NYPackAlpha:** Well. I’m pretty sure he already knows about me and Maryse

**NYPackAlpha:** And we haven't gone on a single date yet so it’s not serious

**SeelieKnight** : Yet.

**NYClanLeader** : I think Magnus and Alec had a fight so do not expect either of them to say anything anytime soon.

**NYPackAlpha** : So that’s why Alec was acting weird at Hunter’s Moon

**SeelieKnight** : Weird how?

**NYPackLeader** : Drinking a lot and Maia said she saw him talking to another Nephilim about Magnus

**NYClanLeader** : Wait. Are you implying that Alec Lightwood got drunk in public and I was not there to see it? 

**NYPackAlpha** : Yes

**NYClanLeader** : Fuck.

**SeelieKnight** : Isabelle was probably there anyway and you have been stuck with me for 2 days.

**NYClanLeader** : As if I mind or want to leave and get arrested.

**NYPackAlpha** : Did I miss something?

**SeelieKnight** : Yes.

**NYClanLeader** : Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was obviously written during the Malec angst so I published this instead of the other chat I had planned to publish


	7. Shadowgays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline- single  
> Raj- crushing  
> Alec- taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very slow at updates, I'm sorry but I also wanted to get something out during June so please enjoy them being adorable

**single** : I just realized something

**crushing** : that all of us are going to die alone?

**crushing** : Except Alec

**single** : No…

**single** : You ok??

**crushing** : not really

**single** : Try again

**crushing** : that you came to NY and the 3 of us didn’t get to hang out

**single** : Listen, thats not my fault. Blame Alec

**single** : He’s an important person now

**crushing** : well he should stop

**taken** : Why can’t any of us be normal for once?

**single** : Because we're all gay and gay shadowhunters arent normal

**taken** : Parents trying to set you up again?

**single** : Yep. 

**single** : And praising me for not “making terrible choices like your old friend Alec Lightwood”

**crushing** : yikes

**crushing** : They must be disappointed, your parents wanted you to marry Alec so bad while we went to the Academy

**taken** : Didn’t you realize something Aline?

**single** : oh yea

**single** : Speaking of Alec and marriage

**taken** : NO!

**crushing** : They've been together for less then 6 months, chill

**single** : NOT THAT!

**single** : By the Angel, I was talking about his failed wedding with Lydia

**taken** : Oh this again

**single** : RAJ! DO NOT LEAVE

**single** : Alec, feel free. I’m disappointed in him rn

**crushing** : Whatd I do this time??

**taken** : “this time”

**crushing** : I get blamed for everything, I havent done anyting wrong

**crushing** : I get thrown int a wall for doing my job then used as an Alec puppet

**taken** : “anyting”

**taken** : “int”

**single** : Alec puppet XDD

**single** : wow, Alec’s writing a book

**taken** : Remember when Magnus and I were going to go on our first date when you called me for duty? It took us 3 weeks to have time to go on a date after that. As for you being thrown into a wall, you should’ve known not to make Magnus Bane angry, that’s just common sense. And I’m sorry you were used as a puppet but the way I see it is my sister and boyfriend were trying to save my life while not getting Jace in trouble and Victor Aldertree knew who you were by looking at you while asleep even though you looked like me.

**crushing** : well then…

**taken** : Aline, didn’t you realize something?

**single** : Raj, why didnt you try to talk some sense into Alec?

**single** : And now Raj is writing a book...

**crushing** : Alec’s very stubborn and it’s not like any of us thought coming out was even an option. We had 4 hours conversations about how all of us would have to eventually marry someone of the opposite sex and be in a loveless marriage and wish for the day a demon would end our suffering. Not to mention that Alec was born into an extremely powerful, well-known, respected family (and you too Aline but we’re talking about Alec marrying a female). Ofcourse I talked to Alec about in person because we can do that but I didn’t try to convince him to cancel because I knew it would be useless and that Isabelle was already doing that. I just supported him in a “it’s okay, we both knew this day would come but atleast we have each other and Aline” way because I knew that’s what he needed since his own sister and Parabatai weren’t doing it.

**Single** : …..

**crushing** : And that’s also why Alec kissing Magnus at his own wedding was such a big deal for me and why Alec Lightwood is my role model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underhill will join, don't worry ^-^


	8. Clary Hate Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia- WolfBae   
> Alec- ArcherBae  
> Raphael- VampBae  
> Meliorn- FaeBae

_ MaiaRoberts created a group chat! _

_ MaiaRoberts changed the group name to Clary Hate Club _

_ MaiaRoberts added Alec, Meliorn, Raphael _

_ MaiaRoberts changed their nickname to WolfBae _

_ WolfBae set Raphael’s nickname to VampBae _

_ WolfBae set Alec’s nickname to ArcherBae _

_ WolfBae set Meliorn’s nickname to FaeBae _

 

**ArcherBae** : Maia, you’re a blessing

**ArcherBae** : This is the best thing to ever exist

**WolfBae** : thank you Alec, Im aware

**VampBae** : This is the only group chat that does not have people who annoy me.

**WolfBae** : your welcome

**FaeBae** : *you’re.

**WolfBae** : -_-

**WolfBae** : Best part: theres only 4 people

**ArcherBae** : And none of my siblings are here.

**VampBae** : And I do not have to deal with Magnus flirting/talking about you.

**ArcherBae** : Aren’t you and Meliorn in every group chat together?

**WolfBae** : #exposed

**FaeBae** : I’m in a bi/pan/etc chat without Raphael

**WolfBae** : Oh ya

**WolfBae** : im in that

**VampBae** : If anything, you and Simon are in every group chat together

**WolfBae** : Actually we are unless he’s in another gc idk about

**VampBae** : He’s still kicked from the DuMort chat so you’re good.

**ArcherBae** : So Maia, what caused you to finally create this group chat?

**WolfBae** : The fire hytrant ruined Simon and I’s date

**FaeBae** : By…?

**WolfBae** : She kept spamming Simon’s phone and when he finally decided to turn it off, she somehow found us and asked Simon why he was ignoring her

**WolfBae** : Acting like she totally didn’t use him as a rebound, also taking advantage of his feelings for her

**VampBae** : I am waiting for the day when she asks him to choose and acts heartbroken and yells at him be, claiming she has “always been there for him.”

**ArcherBae** : I love this chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always apologize for short chapters~~
> 
> Decided to bring this to life since I did make it a thing and I haven't posted in a while so, here you go.. ^~^  
> Aaaand if you have ideas for any other chats/ chat topics, I'd love suggestions!  
> Tumblr: jeweled-sarcasm


End file.
